Various mechanical gaskets to be used in pumps about the drive shaft are known from prior art.
In addition, known from prior art are various screw pumps which use mechanical gaskets. There are typically screw pumps with one, two or three screws. In screw pumps, the substance to be pumped is sucked inside from the suction side and directed out from the pressure side. A drive screw is used to achieve a pressure difference between the suction and pressure side. One known and largely used screw pump type is an eccentric screw pump, specifically used in the transfer of thick fiber suspensions and thick masses.
Depending on the direction of rotation of the bearing part, which attaches the pump body to the power unit, and that of the pump, the mechanical gasket between the suction or pressure side wears in use and must be changed at intervals to maintain the sealing of the pump. To change a gasket is nowadays a slow process because the bearing part of the pump must first be detached from the power unit. Thereafter, the joint between the bearing part and the suction or pressure space must be opened and the drive shaft completely detached, and only then one gets the chance to change the mechanical gasket. This is also expensive considering the time consumed by the shutdown of the process, the disassembly of the pump and change of the gasket.